Telling the Family
by NemesisFate
Summary: Sequel to Telling Asphodel. Severus tells his family about his twelveyear relationship with Harry Potter. Harry finds out and flips. HPSS slash.


Title: Telling the Family

Author: Nemesis

Feedback: Please! PG-13

Pairing: HP/SS

Summary: Severus tells his family about his relationship and concocts a plan to get Harry to come out. Harry doesn't react exactly as he hoped… Luckily, the family is standing by to help Severus out.

Note: Sequel to "Telling Asphodel." This will make limited sense if you haven't read that one first.

Archive: Dawn-to-Dusk Fuh-Q Fest Wave VII

Beta: The ever-patient and kind Chrysos. Damn, but she's _good._

Severus cleared his throat and crossed his legs, leaning back in the black leather armchair.

Nigel gave him a cup of tea, which Severus accepted gratefully. He sipped his tea while his siblings sat down.

"I have a confession to make," he started hesitantly.

Nigel groaned. "I remember the last time you said that." The family had been through everything together, from the very moment they all admitted they were either bi or gay, up to now.

The last time Severus had said that to his family, he was admitting to being a Death Eater and working for Voldemort.

"It's not as bad this time," Severus reassured him. "I just need you all to listen for a moment."

Elena, the third oldest, waved a hand at Nigel to shut him up and motioned for Severus to talk.

"I've been lying to you for a long time when you asked me if I'm dating anyone," Severus admitted, staring Elena in the eye. Elena had been the first one to accept Severus back into the family after she found out he was a Death Eater, and he knew he could trust her to stand by him.

"So you've been dating?" Sarah asked. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Severus took a deep breath. "Harry Potter."

The entire room went silent, and eight people looked at Severus, shocked. "No way," Nina said. "He's gay?"

"Strictly homosexual," Severus assured her. "Just like Nigel and me. He isn't turned on by women at all."

"But he's always got some slut hanging onto his arm," Liam interrupted.

Severus shrugged. "He only does that so that the public doesn't suspect he's gay. He's very sensitive about his homosexuality. I think I'm the only person who knows. Well, except for all of you now. Swear you won't tell anyone."

They promised they wouldn't.

"So what _does_ he do with the women, then, if he doesn't fuck them?" Elena asked, curious. "He doesn't fuck them, right?" she added.

Severus chuckled. "No, he doesn't. He takes them out to dinner, maybe gives them a present. Sometimes he kisses them for the camera, sometimes he touches them inappropriately. He's never taken me anywhere in the twelve years we've been together."

"_Twelve years?_" Alan asked incredulously. "You've been lying to us about seeing someone for twelve years?"

Severus nodded, ashamed. "I'm not proud of it. But Harry asked me not to. He said he wanted to keep his homosexuality a secret. It just started to hurt too much not telling you I was in love."

Elena stood up smoothly and picked up one of Severus' hands, tugging gently. He stood up gracefully, and the tall woman, almost his height, pulled him into a warm hug. "I love you anyway, Sev."

Severus tilted his head and rested it on his sister's shoulder. Elena rubbed circles soothingly on his back, comforting her brother.

Finally he pulled away and sat down. "Anyway, now that you all know that, I want you to do me a little favor."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "So you're just here to get our services," he joked.

Severus smiled. "You know I wouldn't use you that blatantly, Liam."

"So what do you want us to do?" Maria asked.

"Christmas is only a few days away," Severus pointed out.

"He's right!" Rosa exclaimed sarcastically.

"And I want to have the party on Christmas Eve at the Manor," Severus continued, shooting his sister a dark glare, which she shrugged off. "With all of you."

"Really?" Nina asked, shocked.

Severus nodded. "I want you to be there around five. I'm going to show up later – about six – with Harry. He's going to be rather shocked that you're all there. Make no secret of the fact that you know he's my partner. In fact, I'm going to introduce him as such. He'll get over himself – he knows I love you all a lot."

Alan smiled and hugged his brother. "Hey, I like it. How terrible could it be?"

He ducked a swat from Rosa. Severus looked around. "Can I count on you?" he asked hopefully. "I'm trying to convince him to come out."

"You guys can't just be an island unto yourselves," Nigel pointed out sagely.

"I know," Severus answered resignedly. "But Harry's worried about his reputation."

"It would show him to be a strong person if he came out. Maybe not that popular anymore, but if he really loved you, he would admit it," Nina debated.

Only Elena saw the momentary pain flash across her dear brother's face and made a mental note to talk to him privately later. She had an inkling that Severus wasn't saying everything.

Severus sat down again. "Wait a minute," Liam said. "Are we allowed to bring our partners to the party?"

Severus was about to say 'of course,' when he realized that the issue of the world not knowing Harry was his lover.

"I'm really sorry, Liam, but I don't think so. Just because Harry's so deep in the closet that I don't want more people there than you eight. Maybe another party, I'm really, really sorry."

They all nodded. "We understand," Nigel said without trace of hurt. "He'll need some help. We'll help, won't we?"

The rest of them nodded again. "Thanks, everyone. I can't tell you all how grateful I am," Severus thanked them.

Later, when Severus was alone in his room, he heard a tentative knock on his door. "Come in!" he called.

Elena opened the door and entered, shutting it behind her. She leaned against the wall.

"You didn't tell us everything back there. You're jealous of those women Harry takes out, aren't you?"

Severus nodded. "I've been his lover for twelve years, and he's never taken me anywhere. Outside our rooms, I'm no one, certainly not his lover. Sometimes I think he doesn't really love me," he finished in a whisper.

Elena straightened and glided to the bed, sitting down next to her brother. "Even if he doesn't, we'll be here for you."

"I've loved him for twelve years, I don't want to let go of that."

"Sometimes you have to. But you'll make it, I'm sure. I think he loves you, however."

"Why?" Severus asked, shocked.

Elena smiled. "You love him, and you're an excellent judge of character."

"Love is supposed to be blind," Severus argued.

"Nothing is blind in your case, Sev. Everything is like the Greek monster, Argos: hundred-eyed and forever watchful."

Elena looked sternly at her brother. "Believe, Sev, believe. He'll stay with you, but you can't doubt him."

Severus looked at Elena and nodded. "I'll believe," he whispered. Elena smiled.

"That's my brother," she said and reached over.

It was a few days later that the family showed up at Snape Manor for the party. They were sitting in the parlor, joking and drinking and having a good time.

Harry leaned on Severus' arm. "Why here, Sev? We're going to have to go back to the castle soon."

Severus shrugged. "I want to share some memories of my family. My parents. My siblings. Let me have this, love."

"Of course," Harry replied. "You know I love you, right?"

Severus smiled at his lover. _Let's hope you will after tonight,_ he prayed.

He opened the Manor door and guided his lover into the parlor.

"What are you all doing here?" he cried in mock-surprise when he saw his siblings.

Elena smiled. "Why, Sev, we thought we'd surprise you. But who's this?" she asked, waving a hand at Harry, who was standing next to his lover, shocked.

"Oh, everyone, this is my lover, Harry Potter. Harry, Elena, Liam, Nigel, Rosa, Nina, Maria, Alan, and Sarah," he said, pointing at each one of his siblings as he said their names.

Harry turned frostily to him. "Why'd you do this?" he hissed.

Nigel spoke up. "He didn't. We thought we'd come here to surprise him, because we rarely see him anymore."

Harry turned coldly to the second oldest Snape. "I didn't ask why you were here. I asked him why he introduced me as he did."

Nina frowned. "He just introduced you as his partner."

Harry turned to Severus. "I trusted you, you bastard. Fuck you."

He turned sharply on his heel and left, storming out of the Manor, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Fuck," Severus said to no one in particular. "Fuck. I don't think that went over too well."

He turned and was about to leave when Liam grabbed his arm. "Let me go after him. He doesn't know me, but… I think he's angry at you right now."

"No, you think?" Severus answered sarcastically.

Elena frowned. "He's just trying to help, Sev. The least you could do is be grateful. Go, Liam, go! I'll stay here with Sev."

Liam nodded and walked out of the door, striding out in the same manner his brother walked.

He caught up with Harry easily and walked by his side for a few minutes.

"Go away, Sev," Harry snapped.

"I'm not Sev," Liam answered.

Harry glanced at the man walking next to him and frowned. "Yes, you are."

Liam stopped. "Look at me. Listen to my voice. Do I look like your Sev? Do I sound like your Sev?"

"You bear a striking resemblance to Sev, and you sound kinda like him, but you're different. Which one are you?"

Liam chuckled. "William."

Harry raised an eyebrow and cast his memory back to Severus introducing his siblings.

"He didn't mention a William," Harry said finally. "He's never talked about a William."

Liam laughed. "What did he mention?"

"He mentioned an Alan… a Nigel… and a… Liam."

Liam smiled. "That's me. Liam short for William."

"But Liam's a name on its own, isn't it?"

Liam shrugged. "I s'pose. But it's my name. Sev used to call me that when I was born, and Mum and Dad thought it was cute. Then Nigel picked it up – he's a year younger than Sev – and then Elena, who's two years younger than Sev. By then, Mum and Dad were saying it, too, and Sev and Nigel because of force of habit. After that, everyone called me Liam. I like it better than William, actually."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So, what do you want?"

"Listen, Sev didn't invite us. We showed up because we wanted to. And, well, you're wrong in blaming him."

Harry glared. "I'm not angry at him because of your presence. I'm angry at him because of the way he introduced me."

Liam frowned. "He only said that you were his lover. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, well, I'm not out about that yet," Harry snapped.

Liam smiled suddenly. "We're his family, Harry. He doesn't like to lie to us, and he knows we're accepting. We're all bi or gay anyway."

"But he knows how I feel about that."

Liam sighed. "Did you ever think about how it felt for Sev to keep quiet about it? We're a close group, and for Sev to keep it quiet must have been very difficult. How long have you been lovers?"

"Twelve years," Harry answered.

Liam frowned. "I can only imagine how upset he is about never being able to tell us. You will be all the more nobler and all the more stronger in the eyes of the public if you come out. And if they are vindictive, you will at least live the truth and not a lie."

"But I enjoy fame."

Liam sighed. "You have to make a choice: having fame, having women draped all over you even though you have no interest in them, and going home every night to a cold, empty bed, in a cold, empty apartment. Or, you can come out, maybe lose the fame, lose the women draped all over you, and go home to Sev every night and live with him until you two become sick of each other or one of you dies. It's your choice, Harry, but you'll have to make it soon. Sev is sick of it, I know it. I can feel it. We are all very close in my family, Harry, and you would immediately become one of our own. Think about it."

He patted Harry's shoulder and turned back, walking over to the Manor.

Elena had calmed Severus down, and Liam returned to Severus slinging a bag over his shoulder and leaving. Liam grabbed his arm. "Sev, where are you going?"

"Away," Severus answered shortly.

Liam frowned. "You might want to wait a bit. I just talked to Harry, who's been thinking about everything."

Severus flopped into a chair. "I love him. I couldn't bear to lose him. I'll go apologize to him and just forget about it."

"No," Liam said shortly. "You won't. He's thinking about what I told him, and he'll probably come back to apologize to you for doing what he did to you. Let him think."

Severus hid his face in his hands, his silky, lustrous hair falling over his long, pale fingers.

"It's just time," Nigel said reassuringly.

Severus sighed.

The door banged opened, and Harry flew to Severus. "Sev," he cried, pulling Severus' hands from his face and kissed his lover.

"Sev, I'm sorry. I never thought about what it did to you."

Severus looked into his lover's eyes and smiled.

"I love you," he whispered, at the same time as Harry whispered it.

Elena and Liam shot each other knowing looks and watched as Severus slipped out of the chair and embraced Harry.

The rest of the family paid no attention as Severus and Harry slipped away, smiling among themselves.

Nigel smiled. "I think we made a couple very happy today."

Elena sighed. "Wait until they come out to the rest of the world."

Liam shrugged. "And what if Harry is rejected? He has us. He has our uncles, Emmet and Nicholas. Most importantly, he has Severus. And if he really loves Severus, that's all that should count."

End.


End file.
